


Haunted

by logandeservedbetter



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logandeservedbetter/pseuds/logandeservedbetter
Summary: How Artemis feels when she can hear Wally's voice. Song-Fit based on Haunted by The Band CAMINO.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Kudos: 3





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago but I thought I'd post it, hope you enjoy!

_I still see your silhouette  
I wish we’d never met  
I’m living with the ghost of you_

I walk past his memorial hologram, sometimes I feel like my life would be easier if I had never joined the team. It’s like everywhere I turn there are reminders of him and the life we could have had together. 

_You still visit me in bed  
Got visions in my head  
It’s like I’m having déjà-vu_

I dreamt about him last night. It’s been three years and I haven’t gone over a week without having a dream about him. The worst part is that until I turn to look at him I forget that he’s gone. 

_I still hear you in the hallway  
Voices calling my name  
Tell me what you want from me  
White noise coming from the TV  
Nobody believes me that_

I hear his voice all the time; I feel like I’m going insane. I can’t even take the zeta tubes anymore because I hear his voice everytime. I’m starting to think he’s not really dead. I don’t know where he could be, but I hope that where ever he is, he’s okay. I’ve tried to tell Ollie and Dinah. Dinah asked me if I needed to talk to her, and Ollie looked at me like I’m six years old and he had to tell me that someone ran over my dog. 

_It felt like the beginning  
At least it did to me  
And it is what it is  
And it’s just what it will be_

When he proposed I felt like a fifteen year old on New Year’s Eve again. But I have to learn to except that he’s gone, and I’ll never see again. 

_He’s all that I wanted  
He’s all I really need  
And now this house is haunted  
He’s just make-believe_

_Maybe it was all a dream ‘cause  
That’s the way it seems  
A flicker in the dark again  
I feel like such a lonely creature  
Don’t know how to reach him  
Don’t know how to tell my friends that  
I’m caught up in a delusion  
Drown in my confusion  
They will think I’m losing it  
White noise coming from the TV  
Nobody believes me that_

Sometimes it feels like everything happened such a long time ago that the details are getting fuzzy, almost like it was all a lucid dream. I feel bad for isolating myself from all of our friends and family, but it feels better to be alone sometimes than it does to have twenty people hovering over me asking if I’m okay and treating me like a creepy porcelain doll. I’ve considered talking to Dick and Barry about my theory, to see if they’ll believe me or have any evidence to support it. 

_It felt like the beginning  
At least it did to me  
And it is what it is  
And it’s just what it will be_

_He’s all that I wanted  
He’s all I really need  
And now this house is haunted  
He’s just make-believe_

_You’re still here even though you’re gone  
You disappear when the lights come on  
You’re still the one that I dream about  
Now I’m stuck in a nightmare and I can’t get out_

I still haven’t stopped hearing his voice and the more I try to ignore it, the louder and more real it sounds. I’ve continued to pursue my hypothesis. I finally talked to Dick and Barry, Dick looked at me with a touch of sympathy, but the look in his eyes told me that he had a similar theory. 

_Hear you say my name  
Feel you touch my skin  
Know it’s all in my head  
But I keep giving in  
You were the one I always wanted  
You were the one that left me haunted_

Everyone thinks I’m crazy, but I won’t stop until I find proof, people don’t vanish into thin air, not even meta humans. I can’t just ignore the signs. If he is alive, he’s trying to contact me. Besides, he was the love of my life; I can’t just move on from him. 

_White noise coming from the TV  
Do you believe me yet?_

_She’s all that I wanted  
She’s all I really need  
And now this house is haunted  
She’s just make-believe_


End file.
